


Movie Date

by ultravioletrainbows (orphan_account)



Series: Your roommate is scary (but I love you anyway) [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ultravioletrainbows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugyeom plans a movie date with Youngjae in hopes for them to get closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Date

Yugyeom looked around his room in satisfaction. He was well prepared, but he couldn't help but feel nervous.

He had gotten popcorn and chips and chocolate (he was not sure what Youngjae liked), the laptop was set into position on a chair in front of Yugyeom's bed, ready with the movies he had picked up from the rental, and his and Jinyoung's bedding were put up against the wall to substitute the comfort of a couch. And most importantly, Jinyoung was gone for the night. (He had been very persistent and had gotten a week of 'slave services' -which mostly consisted of troubling errands for petty reasons- out of Yugyeom for it, but Yugyeom hoped the sacrifice was worth it.)

He looked again over the DVDs he brought. None of them was familiar to him, but all their covers looked creepy and scary. Yugyeom didn't really care for horror movies, but he needed them for his plan. It was a simple plan, honestly.

In Yugyeom's head, they would sit close together on the bed, huggling to look at the small laptop screen. Then, something scary would happen and Youngjae would instinctively cling to the closest thing near him. Which would be Yugyeom. He would hold the smaller boy in his arms and make him feel save. And then, maybe, Yugyeom dared to hope, Youngjae would be too scared to go to his own lonely room (since Jaebum too, mysteriously, was gone for the night) and would stay over with him. (And, -Yugyeom tried to keep that thought out of his head since it made him giddy with glee and hope- maybe Youngjae would even sleep in his bed (with more cuddling).)

It was a perfect plan. There was nothing that could go wrong.

 

Only that Youngjae doesn't go according to plans.

His head was buried in the crook between Yugyeom's shoulder and neck, all right. His fingers were slung around Yugyeom’s biceps, too. It was just... Yugyeom wasn't sure if he should be grieving the hearing in his right ear or hoping for it to finally fail entirely as Youngjae continued to scream out his soul right next to it. His nails were digging into his skin and Yugyeom had to admit, that Youngjae was not as weak as he looked. He wondered if there will ever be a day when he can feel his arm again. At fright moments Youngjae trashed and kicked his legs, littering Yugyeom with bruises, and at one point he even got a cushion accidentally thrown into his face.

 

2 hours were too long a time for some 3rd class horror movie, seriously. But it was creepy still and it still made the air in his dark room heavy with something supernatural that was terrifying Yugyeom as he laid in his bed after Youngjae had left.

Yugyeom heaved a heavy sigh. This went not according to plan in every way it could. He was alone, the shadows and sounds in his dark room crept him out, his body hurt all over and most of all, he got no (more or even less romantic) cuddles. (His lesser dilemma was the food he was left with now, since they didn't get to eat anything. Jackson and Bambam would have to take care of that.)

He had whined in self-pity for about 35 minutes when he heard a knock on the door. The absolutely-not-scared boy thought about burying himself under the covers or cry for help, but then a familiar voice called out warily “Yugyeom? Are you asleep?”

Yugyeom was out of the bed in a matter of seconds, aching body regardless. In front of his door stood Youngjae, in his pajama and his blanket thrown over his head. Looking at anything but Yugyeom, he blushed and mumbled “It's not that I'm afraid of the dark because of the movie or something-”

He was cut off as Yugyeom pulled him into the room and under his own blanked. The younger boy wound his arms around him (he just started to feel the tips of his right hand fingers again) and cradled him against his chest.

“Let’s never watch horror movies again.” He mumbled into Youngjae's hair. The other nodded sleepily and soon both boys were lost in the land of peaceful dreams.

 

 

 

(Days later they watched a comedy instead, with Jinyoung together this time. (“I’m just going to make sure you kids will keep it low. Just imagine what happened if I told Jaebum how I found you two huddled together in bed the last time...”)

Yugyeom basked in Youngjae's laughter that were just as loud as his screams, but in contrast the most angelic sound he had ever heard. Jinyoung didn't think so, but the annoyed expression on his face and the fingers plucked into his ears gave Yugyeom satisfaction. It was what he deserved after mobbing and teasing him so much during his 'slave service week'. (He was pretty sure that that night had went far better for him than Yugyeom himself anyway.))

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffballs, both of them.


End file.
